1st Great Mapping War
Summary Before the War Prior to the 1st Great Mapping War, formerly the Funny War, the Potato War had kicked off. Such was the catalyst for what would one day be known as the 1st of 4 Great Mapping Wars. One Damn Huge War The 1st Great Mapping War (Formerly the Funny War) was a war-turned-epidemic that started between FNAFfunny (with the help of basically everyone in the SMC), user85259727 (with the help of nobody), and LatviaPotato (a third side). This started to "avenge LatviaPotato" (for some reason) and User calling FNAFfunny "ROBLOXfunny, MINECRAFTfunny, GMODfunny, algodoofunny, and paintfunny". Gauumontbross wanted independence from Latvia LATVIA NEVER CLAIMED HIM. Notes and Thoughts From the Time Latvia's notes: I honestly think I know why this war is a thing. User's upset at FNAF for saying "SOVIETpotato" again, which would've made me delete my account as The Potato War had just ended, and User declared war on FNAF, thinking I would delete my account. After User declared war, I never deleted my account and the war just went on, User doing what FNAF and various other users did to me, but User's only against FNAF for whatever reason. It's honestly very strange, but I think User's just doing this to protect his friend. Wisest's Notes: User is declaring war on everyone, this can't be right for him. Cs271503's Notes: This war is just going to spark the " Great War " of the Scratch Mapping Community. I will help negotiate the treaty of the Funny War. Fighting / Wars solve nothing. They just spark more issues. We need to end this crisis once and for all! I am not quitting until this crisis ENDS! Deet0109's Notes: After the Potato War, I just want peace. So even though I'm neutral in the war I'd love to help with a peace treaty. UKball_Productions's Notes: This community is a mess. Can we just end this (and all wars in the community) for the future of mapping? not mate Finland_ball's Notes: Im so done with everything! One more alert, ban, or deleted project, will be the en of me. I will delete my account, or maybe just give it to someone! So I declare neutrality! Ontario_Mapping's Notes: Why does user have to do this? I realize what his motivations where during the potato war, but now this is just nonsense! EestiBall/SAMa4015's Notes: I agree with UKball_Productions, this whole community is constantly trying to save itself but then suddenly it kills itself and tries to come to life again, and another war comes in, we are basically in this stupid loop... I will join this war as the defending side to try and end all of this. This will hopefully be the last time I join a war, as I joined the Munich Pact of Peace, I need to support my fellow comrades. Gaumontbross' Notes: Stop kicking me out of Wars! If you kick me out, I am rejoining! Luigi888's Notes: Whether peace terms are agreed or not, my neutrality will prevail! MAPOER's Notes: I do not like the War! I also want peace! GeographyStuff's Notes: LOCA Category:Mapper Wars Category:Wars